User blog:TikiApple/nightgale
❝ You- no, all of you- are beastly scoundrels! ❞ — Galethorn to a patrol of ShadowClan cats. Galethorn is a long legged oriental shorthair mix with bright green eyes that almost have a glow to them, short-haired black pelt with white freckles and long whiskers, and a very noticeable british accent. He is a warrior in ShadowClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental Shorthair(gained from his mother) x Bombay (gained from his father) Description: Galethorn is a very large all black tomcat- his most domiant feature is his odd facial shape and white freckles, his wide ears and his compact build. His eyes are a wispy green that seem to glow in the dark (his favorite place) and his whiskers are long and droop from his face. If he's directly in the sun, you can faintly see dark circles under his eyes despite his night black pelt. Palette: : = Base (#000000) : = Other Markings (freckles) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#007f00) : = Inner Ears (#4c4c4c) : = Nose (#4c4c4c) Voice: Galethorn's voice is a very sharp british accent. If he talks to you, he means business. Scent: His scent is a very musty and faint scent of rocks and some kind of weird pastry. Gait: Galethorn's gait is a very "i'm important" type of walk. His stride is slow and he walks with a high head and upper body, most of the time with his eyes closed. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Helpful -' Since Galethorn usually hangs around ShadowClan territory, he'll typically come across stray cats looking for help. If they pay a price, he'd be more then willing to help them. But if you do not give him what he wants, he'll be more then happy to shut you out, or if you don't stop bugging him- report you to Coalstar. * '''+ Full of Advice -''' Like his helpful trait, he can also give you advice. Most of it though, is bloodshed and violence (he is a ShadowClanner, keep in mind.) and most of the time have 0 peace. Typically when he gives advice, he uses his past as assistance, and most of his advice (or, as he'd say it,) is "a load of clobbers". * '''± Reserved -''' When he's not roaming around ShadowClan territory, Nightgale is hiding away in the warrior den. Since he is a cat of not so many words, he likes to keep his feelings tucked away in the back of his den. Despite this, he will not be afraid to make sly comments to people he hates. But if he doesn't know you, he can hold a silent grudge. * '''± Placid -''' This tom can rarely be excited. Often he will be curious of few things, and will ask some questions, but you can rarely make him excited or upset. If he truely was upset over words, like his Reserved trait, he'd save his emotions for when he's alone- he hates looking vulnerable in front of others. * '''− Aggressive -''' Adding onto his helpful trait- if you don't want to pay a price for help- and if you are not welcome on ShadowClan territory- well, he can get pretty aggressive. He doesn't act all high and mighty for nothing, you know. Most of the time he will refrain from attacking, as he only wants to appear intimidating- but if you don't collapse into his will, he can get pretty gruesome. * '''− Rude -''' Galethorn doesn't like talking or socialising with people he doesn't like or people he doesn't know, and he can get pretty mean if you don't leave him alone. He will only open up to you or act a little friendly if you get to know him well, and that will take quite some time. '''Likes *Praise *Being right *Autumn breeze *Cloudy days *Wind 'Dislikes' *Being stereotyped *Annoying cats *Being ignored *Heat 'Goals' *Climbing the ranks in ShadowClan *Gaining an "intimidating" reputation from other clans 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Webscar, Olivier Age Range: 0-7 moons *Galethorn does not remember most of his kithood, but his first vague memory was tumbling down a very steep cliff, and multiple faint howls rumbling in his ears. *The second most dominant memory was of an orange tabby named Olivier picking him up by the scruff and taking him to a dimly lit cave, and being referred to as "Ala", short form of the Basque word Alaba. *He was raised and taught the ways of violence and bloodshed by Olivier, but he doesn't remember much of it. He does remember watching the feline get murdered by a pack of dogs, and reminds himself never to do such a "foolish thing ever" (quoted by himself), and keeps it in mind whenever venturing out to ShadowClan territory- anytime. *On an adventure to scavenge food, he ends up on ShadowClan territory and interrogated by multiple felines- one of them being named Webscar. He was also the cat that pleaded the others to spare Gale- who was Ala at the time- and it succeeded. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Webscar, Coalstar Age Range: 7-13 moons *Galepaw has faint dreams of his past and goes to Webscar for assistance- only to be shut out by the tom, and left in confusion and the darkness of the night. He begins to ponder where he actually came from. *One day while being trained by Webscar, they end up along a cliff side and Galepaw remembers it from memory, and ends up falling down the cliff once again. *He is saved by Webscar and tells him everything he remembers- and the tom doesn't believe him, taking him to the medicine cat and attempting to get a diagnosis. Galepaw continues to tell him they weren't hallucinations, and begins to gain the trait reserved after his pleas being shot down. He begins to assume nobody believes him and becomes a loner, living off Olivier's teachings and spending most of his days alone training in ShadowClan territory. *After moons of training, the day of his warrior ceremony, a group of rogues ends up on ShadowClan territory and finding Galepaw. They are looking for directions to the eastern abandoned twoleg place, and Galepaw tells them he'll only give it up if they pay a price. He tells them to kidnap Webscar but don't murder him, and he gives the directions afterward. *Galepaw returns to camp satisfied and has his ceremony without Webscar. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' nightgale_by_kittn_boys.png|Base by Kittnboys on dA Nightgale!!.png|By ScarletLetters __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts